So this is Christmas....
by Becs
Summary: Yay! I have posted my Brotherhood Christmas one on Christmas day! The boys have a wonderful morning. Merry Christmas everyone. ^_^


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Cookie.

A/N - I just_ have _to do a Brotherhood Christmas. But I have displayed self control and put it up on Christmas day! (Actually I was just too busy to write it !)

Todd yawned and opened his eyes. The fuzzy sleep feeling was still with him and there was a reason it shouldn't be. Todd tried to concentrate on the fleeting memory. Something he'd heard last night from Toby and Lance;

'You wake us up before 8:30 you're dead!'

"CHRISTMAS!" Todd whooped leaping out of bed and startling Cookie who had been sleeping beside him. Excitement welling up inside like a soda bottle that's been shaken Todd tore out of the room. Then, realising he'd forgotten something he raced back in, picked up the startled Cookie and raced back out.

Pietro was aware of a small voice in his dream yelling at him. The speedster looked around and realised that he was a small boy in his dream, though where he had changed from his normal self to a small boy he couldn't remember. He frowned and sat, thinking that he would really like a lollipop right about now. 

"Pietro!" The voice said. Pietro looked up and saw his father in the dream, looming over him.

"Daddy?" Pietro asked, his small child-like voice strange in his dream ears.

"Pietro wake up yo!" 

Pietro frowned at his father. "Daddy? Since when did you say yo?"

"I've always said yo," his father said. 

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have," the voice sounded hurt.

"You've said, 'I am going to take over the world some day Pietro,' and, 'do you think this cape and helmet make me look fat,' but you've never inserted, 'yo' after any of those sentences," the child Pietro informed his father.

"Man, you're speaking trash yo!" his father yelled at him, "wake up! It's Christmas!!!!"

'CHRISTMAS!' Pietro's dream self and brain yelled at once.

Todd leapt away to avoid being hit as Pietro shot up in bed. "It's Christmas!"

"Yeah," Todd grinned, "and you were gonna sleep through it yo!"

"What did you just say?" Pietro pointed a questioning finger at Todd.

"You were going to sleep through it," Todd said cautiously.

"No, after that."

"I didn't say anything after yo!"

"There! You just did it again!"

"What?"

"Yo."

"Yo?"

"Yo."

"_Yo_?"

"Yo ho ho," Pietro quipped, "man, I gotta lay off of Freddy's pizza. It made me dream my father talked like you."

"Freaky."

"Very."

The two boys snuck into Freddy's room, where the enormous mutant was snoring as he held tight to a stuffed horse. Pietro snickered, but when Todd pointed out that he slept with a stuffed Sesame Street character, he stopped laughing. The two boys crept round to where Freddy's head was situated.

"What do we do now?" Pietro hissed at Todd.

"I dunno, poke him with something?"

At this point Freddy mumbled something. 

"What's he saying?" Pietro whispered.

"Dunno?" Todd answered, "sounds like powers."

"It's flowers," Pietro said, "definitely flowers."

Freddy mumbled in his sleep, "flowers? For me? Why Miss Jean Grey, I do declare. You are my hero!"

"He's gettin' flowers!" Todd snickered.

"From Jean!" Pietro burst out laughing.

"WHO? WHA? WHEN? WHY? HUH?" Freddy shot up, his head whipping this way and that as he looked about in a startled manner. The larger mutant's eyes spied his two team members, rolling on the floor in helpless laughter, whilst Cookie watched with interest from a safe distance. "I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?" Freddy panicked.

Pietro and Todd looked at each other and cracked up laughing again. When the laughter had died down, Pietro wiped tears from his eyes and said breathlessly, "come on Fred, where on a mission. It's Christmas morning!"

"Christmas morning!!" Freddy said, "already?"

"Already," Todd grinned, "all we gotta do now is wake up the trolls."

"Trolls?" Freddy looked around, suddenly afraid.

"Toby and Lance," Pietro informed him, "the undisputed Grinch's of holiday spirit." 

"You go yo, he likes you."

"I'm not going in there. Freddy can go."

"I ain't doing it," Freddy shook his head frantically.

"Well _I_ ain't going in yo! He'll kill me! At least he'll only cripple you."

"And have the chance that my lovely body would be so brutally attacked? I think not!"

"We'll _all_ go in," Freddy said, "that way, we can protect each other from the evil dragon."

"He's still sleeping," Todd hissed at Pietro.

"Of course he is, we haven't done anything yet!"

"Don't yell."

"Sorry," Pietro clapped his hands over his mouth.

Toby lay sprawled on his front in his bed, his sheets in disarray about his sleeping form. His face was half buried in his pillow, and one arm hung off the bed, dangling over the discarded clothing from the night before.

"Hey, he's got my pyjamas!" Pietro hissed, pointing accusingly at the pair of cotton pinstripe pyjama bottoms Toby was wearing.

"Stop having a heart attack," Todd hissed back, "his are a darker blue than your's."

"Oh, wow, Todd. What a _huge_ difference. The stripes on mine are a lighter blue. He has my pyjamas I'm telling you!"

"Shhh!" Freddy hissed, "you'll wake him up." They three teens crept across the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey, these would fit me," Pietro said, holding up a pair of dark denim jeans, "ooh, they're from one of those cute Japanese shops."

"Shut up," Todd said, his voice straining to stay quiet. By now they had reached the bed.

"You wake him," Todd pointed at Pietro.

"What? I thought we were going to do this together. Tell him Freddy."

"No, he's right," Freddy nodded, "you wake him."

Pietro gave them both withering looks and moved up to the side of the bed. "Toby?" Nothing. "Toooby." Still nothing. The speedster tapped Toby lightly on the arm. At lightening speed, almost as fast as the speedster, Toby whipped out an arm. Catching the speedster's wrist he flicked Pietro onto the bed with surprising ease, and sat on his chest, one arm raised.

"P-Pietro," Toby stammered, seeing who it was, "what are you doing in here?"

"About to get beaten," Pietro managed to gasp out, "now get off my chest! You're cutting off the air!" 

Toby did as he was told allowing the speedster to get up. He groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. "What time is it?"

"6:00." Todd piped up from the relative safety of behind Freddy's back.

"6:00," Toby repeated deliberately, "6 o' fucking clock? I SAID DON'T WAKE ME UP TILL 8:30!"

"We wanted to open presents," Pietro pouted, "so did Cookie. Could you say no to this face?" He held up the ginger kitten, who meowed. 

"Yes I could!" Toby yelled, "now get out! Out! Out! Out!"

"Please Toby," Pietro sniffed, "for me?"

"Do I have to be civil?" 

"Not if you really don't want to. We just want you to be there when we open the presents. You're part of our family now."

"Fine," Toby said gruffly, "let's hurry it along."

"I'm not waking Lance I woke the dragon," Pietro jerked a thumb in Toby's direction.

"But he'll kill me!"

"That's what you said about Toby."

"Well it's true!"

"Well, Freddy can wake him."

"I'm not waking him. He's mean."

"Oh fine! I'll do it!" Toby snapped, "let's get this over with." The ebony-haired mutant stormed up to the door and flung it open. "Wakey Wakey! Rise and Shine! The moron's want to open presents and I'll be darned if you get to sleep when I don't!"

"What the fuck?" Lance muttered sleepily.

"Get up!" Toby yelled, "this is your wake up call Captain Sunshine! Get out of bed or I'll pull you out!"

"All right. All right," Lance growled, "I can see that I got more sleep than you anyway." Toby stomped back out of the room, Lance in tow.

"What?" Toby snapped. The three boys in the hall were looking at him in awe.

"Nothing," they said, quickly wiping the awed, goldfish like looks off their faces.

"Presents!" Todd grinned, jumping down beside the tree. " I love presents!"

"MeTooMeTooMeToo!" Pietro leapt up and down, "who gets to open first!"

"Me!" Todd said.

"Fine Todd does," Lance said.

"Here you go little buddy," Freddy smiled, giving Todd a package.

Todd ripped it open, his eyes gleaming with delight. "Cool! Grow your own flies!"

"All you have to do is wait for them to hatch and then you got a free lunch!" Freddy grinned.

"Thanks Freddy," Todd hugged the large teen.

"Mine now!" Pietro shoved the package into Todd's hands.

"Woah! This is _so_ cool yo!" Todd held up a black shirt which read, 'Beware of the Todd.'

"Hey how did you do that?" Lance asked leaning forward.

"Tricks of the trade," Pietro said.

"Here you go Todd," Toby passed his present over.

"New cuffs!" Todd grinned, displaying the new leather and studded bracelets, "I've been needing some for ages! Thanks Toby."

"And last but least, "Pietro grinned, "Lance's."

"Shut up!" Lance snapped at the New Yorker, "Merry Christmas Todd. This is from Mel and me."

Todd tore open the package. "New shoes! Yay! Ooh, and candles."

"That's something extra from Mel," Lance said, hastily.

"Thanks Lance."

"MyTurnMyTurnMyTurn!" Pietro bounced up and down on the couch.

"Here you are then," Toby passed the speedster his present. Pietro ripped it open at super-speed.

"Oh. My. God," Pietro stammered, "oh. My. God!"

"What? What is it yo?"

In a gust of wind Pietro had changed out of his white singlet and was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt which read, 'More Me. Less You,' in black. " Ta da!" Pietro threw his arms wide. "This is so great! Thanks Toby." He favoured the black-haired teen with a brilliant smile, which of course made Toby blush furiously.

"You're welcome," Toby mumbled.

"This is from me and Freddy," Todd informed the speedster, passing the package over.

Pietro's blue eyes shone at the sight that greeted him once the parcels wrappings had been disposed of. "Prank stuff! Look guys I got prank stuff. Heh heh, watch out Daniels. Here I come."

"Pietro," Lance waved his present in the speed demon's face, "you have more presents to open. Come back from fairy land." 

"Right." Pietro tore the presents from Lance's hands.

"One of those is from Mel," Lance said.

"New Cookie Monster eyes!" Pietro gasped, "oh Lance you are a Christmas Angel! Cookie Monster will see again! And look the cutest little green sweater from Mel."

"That's all of 'em," Todd said, "who's next?"

"Me," Freddy grinned.

"Have mine!" Todd passed the package to Freddy.

"Aww, these are great Todd thanks," Freddy grinned after opening the package.

"Well when I bought the giant underwear for Pietro I knew that was your size."

"And here's mine."

"An all you can eat voucher from _Les Beau Roses_," Freddy exclaimed, "thanks Toby."

"And mine," Pietro presented his with a flourish, "actually you should all open your presents from me now. You'll see the theme if you don't."

"Sure," Lance took his parcel and passed Toby's to him.

"Hey! Cool!" Todd grinned, "they're all like mine except they all have your names!" 

"I made one for myself too," Pietro flashed a grin, "I thought we could all wear them at the same time on the day back at school."

"Yeah," Toby grinned, "that'd look great."

"Thank you Pietro!" Freddy enveloped the slender speedster in a giant bear hug.

"Ack! Air! Air!"

"Sorry," Freddy placed Pietro back on the ground.

"Freddy, you remember the object in the corner, covered with a sheet?" Lance asked.

"Yes."

"Well, remember how me and Mel told you never to look under it?"

"Yes."

"You can look under it now."

"Really?" Freddy grinned, "cool."

"Hey! He got a giant armchair yo!" Todd grinned.

"Finally," Freddy sighed, sinking into the chair, "a piece of furniture made just for my size."

"Lance now!" Pietro cried out. 

"Hey! Wha? Stop it!" Lance yelled as the Brotherhood piled their presents for the rock tumbler onto his chest.

"OpenOpenOpen!"

The first present for Lance was a tee shirt from Toby which read, 'Mary Poppins is a Junkie.' The second was from Mel, Freddy and Todd, simply because it cost so much. A new car stereo for Lance's jeep. And Pietro's present was a few select photos of a certain Freshman, taken whilst the speedster sped through the girls locker room.

"Thanks guys," Lance smiled, "these are great."

"And last but not least Toby, here ya go short stuff," Pietro said, giving the fire manipulating mutant his presents from the guys. 

From Lance, there was a picture of Pietro, framed and everything, plus a voucher which entitled Toby to a free back massage from Pietro if he ever felt the need. This caused Toby to blush bright crimson and Lance to score a slap on the head from the New Yorker. From Pietro there were some silver rings, plus the shirt that every member of the Brotherhood now had. Toby placed the rings on his thumbs, one on the middle finger of his left hand and one on the index finger of his right. Todd gave him a Jean Grey voodoo doll, to 'keep away the bad spirit' and Freddy gave Toby the book 'Goats' which he'd been raving about for the last three weeks.

All the presents given the Brotherhood went and had a quiet Christmas breakfast, the sun shining on the white snow outside as the five boys ate their breakfast with a feeling of belonging, truly belonging, to a family that they loved and would protect if danger ever dared threaten their happiness.


End file.
